Chazz and Trudge vs two Arctic grunts
”You grunts are going down!” Chazz shouted. ”We’ll see about that!” The 1st Grunt shouted. “''Generating Action Field: Crossover''” The Female AI said ”LET’S DUEL!!!” Chazz, Trudge and the grunts yelled. Chazz Princeton: 8000 Life Points/Officer Tetsu Trudge: 8000 VS Grunt 1: 8000 Life Points/Grunt 2: 8000 Life Points ”I’ll start us off, I summon Masked Dragon in Defense Mode!” Chazz shouted as a dragon like monster appeared on the field. (3/1400/1100) ”I place 2 cards face down and end my turn!” Chazz declared as he placed 2 face downs. ”Then it’s my turn, I summon Gishki Abyss in Attack Mode!” Grunt 1 shouted as his monster appeared on the field. “I activate its special ability, if it was summoned to the field, I can add 1 Gishki card to my hand. A card slips out of his deck. ”I’ll place 1 card facedown and end my turn! It’s your turn if you dare!” Grunt 1 shouted. “Good enough for me! I summon Jutte Lord! Trudge declared as his monster appeared on the field. “ Now I activate its effect, when it’s normal or special summoned, I can summon a Jutte monster from my hand! I summon Jutte Fighter!” A monster in a Japanese Police Uniform with a fork appeared on the field. “You’re planning to Synchro Summon!?” Grunt 2 asked in shock. ”That’s right, I tune Level 4 Jutte Lord, with Level 2 Jutte Fighter!“ Trudge declared as Jutte Fighter turned into 2 green rings, and Jutte Lord turned into 4 motes, the motes went into the rings, then a bright pillar appeared. ”I Synchro summon! Goyo Guardian!” Trudge shouted as his Synchro Monster appeared on the field. ”It’ll take more than 1 Synchro monster to defeat us!” Grunt 2 shouted. ”That’s why I activate the spell card Summoning Call, it lets me summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck, I summon, Goyo Catapult, Goyo Chaser, Goyo Defender, Goyo King, and Goyo Predator!” Trudge shouted as his Synchro monsters appeared on the field. ”You were able to summon 6 Synchro Monsters!?” Grunt 1 asked in shock. ”That’s right, now I activate Polymerization! I fuse Goyo Catapult and Goyo Chaser!” Trudge declared as the 2 Synchro Monsters entered a colorful swirling portal. ”I Fusion summon! Goyo Emperor!” Trudge shouted as his new Fusion monster appeared on the field. ”But I’m not done, I activate another copy of Polymerization, I fuse Goyo Defender and Goyo Guardian!” Trudge declared as his 2 Synchro monsters entered a colorful swirling portal. ”I Fusion summon! A 2nd copy of Goyo Emperor!” Trudge shouted as his 2nd copy of Goyo Emperor appeared on the field. “Now I activate my 3rd copy of Polymerization, I fuse Goyo King and Goyo Predator!” Trudge declared once again as his last 2 Synchro monsters on the field entered a colorful swirling portal. ”I Fusion Summon! A 3rd copy of Goyo Emperor! Trudge shouted as his 3rd copy of Goyo Emperor appeared on the field. ”3 copies of Goyo Emperor!?” Grunt 1 asked in shock ”3 copies of Goyo Emperor, I see that you can count.” Trudge commented. ”So what!? I’ll survive either way!” Grunt 1 shouted. ”Goyo Emperor, attack Gishki Abyss!“ Trudge declared as Goyo Emperor attacked and destroyed Gishki Abyss (Grunt 1: 8000 → 5500) ”Goyo Emperor #2, attack the 1st grunt directly!” Trudge ordered, as his 2nd copy of Goyo Emperor attacked the grunt directly (Grunt 1: 5500 → 2200) ”Goyo Emperor #3, finish him off!” Trudge ordered, as his 3rd copy of Goyo Emperor attacked the Grunt directly (Grunt 1: 2200 → 0) ”I end my turn!” Trudge declared. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KNOCKED OUT MY PARTNER!!! NOW I’M MAD!!!” Grunt 2 yelled angrily. ”Your anger doesn’t scare us.” Chazz told him looking calm. ”It’s my turn! I draw! I‘ll start my turn by activating Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards!” Grunt 2 shouted as he drew 2 cards from his deck ”Next I activate Gishki Aquamirror! I send Gishki Abyss to the graveyard! Grunt 2 shouted as he sent Gishki Abyss to the graveyard ” I can now Ritual summon! Evigishki Soul Ogre!” Grunt 2 shouted as he summoned a Ritual Monster to the field. (Another monster appeared on the field) Blue Grunt 2: Now I Attack, Evigishki Soul Ogre, Attack Armed Dragon LV3! (Evigiskhki Soul Ogre attacked and destroyed Armed Dragon LV3, dealing 1600 points of damage) Blue Grunt 2: I end my turn Chazz: It’s my turn, I draw, 1st I’ll set the Pendulum Scale with Ojama Orange and Ojama Purple, I’m allowed to summon monsters from my hand at the same time, I Pendulum Summon, Ojama Black, Ojama Green, and Ojama Yellow! Ojama Brothers: Hey boss! Blue Grunt 1: Why would you summon those weaklings? Chazz: So I can activate this spell card, I activate Ojama Delta Hurricane, when I have all 3 Ojamas on my field, I can destroy all cards you have on the field, give it to them boys! Ojama Brothers: Yes Boss! (All 3 Ojamas spun around heading towards the Grunts‘ Monsters, destroying them) Blue Grunt 2: What just happened!? Chazz: Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse the 3 Ojamas I have on the field to Fusion Summon, Ojama King! Ojama King: Thank you, thank you very much! Blue Grunt 1: What gives, your king has no attack points! Chazz: Maybe this will help, I activate the Field Spell, Ojama Country! (The surroundings changed into a country like area) Chazz: This Field Spell switches the Attack and Defense Points of Ojama King! (Ojama King‘s Attack Points and Defense Points switched) Chazz: But That’s not all I‘m doing, I activate a spell, Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summon monsters as I want, ignoring their summoning conditions. (A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon, Light and Darkness Dragon, Ojama Emperor, and 2 copies of Armed Dragon LV7 have appeared on the field) Chazz: Now I Overlay my 2 copies of Armed Dragon LV7 in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Dark Armed, the Dragon of Annihilation! (Chazz’s new Xyz Monster appeared on the field, with Overlay Units surrounding it) Chazz: Now I Attack, everyone Attack that grunt directly and end this duel! (All monsters attacked the 2nd grunt directly, dropping his life points to 0, the Grunts vanished into thin air after their defeat) Trudge: Wow we won! Chazz: That‘s right, you would be nothing without the Chazz! Chazz and Trudge: Yeah, YEAH!!! (Both Chazz and Trudge gave each other a high five, next they walked back into the aircraft, then Chazz sneezed as he just caught a cold, after they got on, the aircraft flew off back to HQ)